Mountain Mates
by Sparda 16
Summary: When a Male Rhydon needs a mate, either male or female, he searches the mountain he lives on, only to find enemies, and quite possibly a good friend. Rated M for Lemons, And Some Bad Language. Male X Male, Rhydon X Aggron.


This is my DISCLAIMER and LEGAL STUFF, I do NOT own pokemon, I DO own the character's, Story Credit goes to yamato2706. Do not read if under age, Lemon Warning, cursing.

A Request From yamato2706, My First Yaoi Fic, I hope you enjoy.

Mountain Males

Finding a good mate for males...sometimes its not easy, one particular Rhydon found this out when he went searching for a mate.

The Rhydon walked out of a mountain side cave and stretched out his arms, yawning loud and soon rubbing his eyes, "damn its bright today, nice and sunny, perfect day" the Rhydon said, smiling and looking around, waving to his fellow Rhydon neighbours, "Hey Rayden" he yelled at the Rhydon that just walked out, Rayden looked away from him and flipped him off with his claw.

The Rhydon looked down and sighed, _"still mad at me...i guess I should have never asked him out"_ he thought as he looked down in shame, he looked back up and smiled, _"oh well...like I need him, i'll go find another friend...someone who will like me for who I am" _he thought happily, soon walking off in the other direction.

The Rhydon was young, and not particularly choosy for a mate, whether it be male or female, he just wanted a nice mate, and hopefully have a full time relationship with his partner, he wanted a mate that would like him for who he is.

The Rhydon travelled around the huge mountain that he lived on, passing a few new faces, the Rhydon a bit intimidated to ask them, _"damn...he looked cute" _the Rhydon thought with a smile, as he just passed a Tyranitar, he looked back at him and sighed, _"who am I kidding, he's probably already got a mate"_ he thought depressingly, soon continuing to walk.

"_man...i'd love to find a nice mate, but everybody around here looks taken...no, snap out of it, there's someone for everyone" _he continued to think, soon shaking his head of thoughts and walking, he slowly walked around the mountain for some time, looking at people then judging them before he talked to them, feeling angry that he would never find someone for the mating season.

He walked past a cave and two pokemon that were chatting out the front of it, he calmly walked past the two, looking at them and thinking thoughts, _"i bet those two are mates...no point in asking them" _the Rhydon thought, soon continuing to walk past them.

"whoa buddy!, where do you think your going" the Machoke said, soon walking in front of Rhydon and stopping him in his tracks, the Rhydon looked at him with worry, "i'm just passing through, I don't think I've ever seen you two around here before?" the Rhydon asked, the Nidoking soon walked up and stood next to the Machoke, "you ain't getting through without paying first" the Nidoking said deviously.

The Rhydon looked down at the Nidoking and started getting a bit afraid, "pay?...what do you mean, I live here on this mountain too" the Rhydon said, the Machoke laughed and looked at his figure, "does it look like we care, we're not letting you through this part of the mountain without giving us something" the Machoke said crossing his arms and smiling deviously.

The Rhydon took a step back in fear, "like what?, I don't have any valuables on me right now" he said nervously, the Nidoking smiled and shook his head, "well that's alright, we don't want anything valuable, we had something else in mind" the Nidoking said, looking at the Machoke and grinning.

The Machoke grinned at Nidoking and soon the Rhydon, the Rhydon took another step back and realised just what they had in mind, "never mind guys, I think i'll just head back" the Rhydon said, and soon walking away.

The Machoke quickly passed the Rhydon and stopped him again, the Rhydon flinched and looked at the Machoke, soon looking back to see the Nidoking blocking him as well, "come on guys...i don't want any trouble" the Rhydon said nervously, the Machoke grinned deviously and stepped up to the Rhydon, "maybe you don't...but we do" he said with a grin, soon gripping the Rhydon's sides tight.

The Rhydon threw a weak punch at the Machoke and he dodged it, "i love it when they struggle" the Machoke laughed, soon turning the Rhydon around and holding his arms back, the Rhydon struggled to escape and soon looked down at the Nidoking, the Nidoking smiling deviously as his red shaft extended out of his lower region.

The Machoke soon pushed the Rhydon on the ground and pinned him down, the Rhydon growled angrily and looked up at the Nidoking, as the Nidoking's member was hard and pointing directly to his mouth, the Rhydon soon felt a hard poke on his lower back, as the Machoke was hard as well.

The Rhydon yelled for help, struggling to escape the two horny creatures. The Nidoking smiled deviously and placed his hands on the Rhydon's mouth, "time to shut you up" the Nidoking growled and opened the Rhydon's mouth with force, reaching his member into his mouth.

The Rhydon struggled even more, he never wanted for it to happen this way, he prayed that he would just wake up from this nightmare, he prayed that someone save him. The Machoke poked his member at Rhydon's rear and pushed in slowly, making Rhydon growl angrily in disgust, the feeling making him squirm inside.

The Nidoking rammed his cock into the Rhydon's mouth, pushing the back of his throat as he was fully in his mouth, the Rhydon closed his eyes and choked on the Nidoking's member, a tear almost leaving his eye as he was afraid.

The Machoke started pumping into the Rhydon's rear with force, no warning or softness, not wasting any time. "ahh yes...nice and tight" the Machoke said, pumping harder, the Rhydon shed tears of pain, as his rear was horribly stretched by the Machoke, his mind going in shock and feeling great disgust, the Nidoking was pumping into the Rhydon's mouth with force, hitting the back of his throat with each thrust.

The Rhydon felt horrible, at that moment, he just wanted to be dead, he wished he was never born, his yells for help were muffled by the Nidoking's member. An Aggron was walking by and he spotted this act.

The Aggron dropped what he was holding and ran towards the poor Rhydon, the Aggron grabbed the Machoke and pulled him off, holding him up while he brought his other fist to the Nidoking's face, the Nidoking was forced back and he fell.

The Aggron rammed the Machoke to the wall and held him by the neck, "Leave him alone!" the Aggron roared angrily, choking the Machoke and pinning him against the wall, his hard member pressed against the Aggron's metal plates, "o...ok... ...stop" the Machoke pleaded weakly, the Aggron threw the Machoke away and walked over to the stunned Nidoking.

The Aggron picked up the Nidoking and punched him in the stomach, "leave!, never come back here" the Aggron growled, soon throwing the Nidoking at the Machoke. The two damaged pokemon soon got to their feet and scurried off, running away with hard members.

The Aggron sighed and looked behind him to face the Rhydon, the Rhydon was covering his eyes with his two hands, shaking in fear and crying with disgust, feeling grossed out about the experience he just had.

The Aggron walked over to the Rhydon and sat down next to him, soon placing a hand on his shoulder and reassuring him, "...i'm sorry you had to go through that, but they are gone now" the Aggron said, the Rhydon sniffled and rubbed his eyes, soon looking at the Aggron.

The Rhydon hugged the Aggron tight and pushed him on his back, "t-thank you...thank you so much" the Rhydon said, the Aggron smiled and slowly put his arms around the Rhydon, "alright, that's enough" the Aggron said happily, soon sitting up with the Rhydon.

The Rhydon got off of him and sat down, looking down with tears still on his face, "i was so afraid...i'm glad you came..." the Rhydon said, the Aggron sat up and looked at him, "i wasn't going to let you endure that, no one should" he said, the Rhydon smiled and looked up at him, "thank you..." he said.

The Aggron got to his feet and helped the Rhydon up, "i better walk you home, I wouldn't want you to run into any more...monsters" he said, looking down at the Rhydon, the Rhydon nodded and smiling up at him, "ok...thanks" he said, sniffling one last time before walking with the Aggron.

After walking with Aggron, Rhydon seemed to cheer up, going back to his old self. "so Aggron...where do you live?" the Rhydon asked, the Aggron looked at him and sighed, "nowhere really, I just wander the mountains" he said, the Rhydon was a bit shocked and he looked down, "so you don't have a home, huh. That's got to suck" the Rhydon said, the Aggron shook his head and smiled, "its not that bad, I get to meet a whole new bunch of people" the Aggron said happily.

The Rhydon smiled ad looked up at him, "thank you again for saving me, is there any way I can repay you?" the Rhydon asked, the Aggron looked down and thought before shaking his head sometime later, "you don't have to repay me, I was just happy to help" he said, soon closing his eyes and walking.

The Rhydon admired his figure as he walked, thinking he wished he was an Aggron like him, the thought of being strong and fearless sounded good in his mind. "hey Aggron...do you have any family?" the Rhydon asked.

The Aggron shook his head "nope...not even a girlfriend" he said, soon opening one eye to peer at Rhydon, "why ask?" he said. The Rhydon looked away and sighed, "no reason..." he said nervously, feeling a bit happy.

They soon reached Rhydon's house and stopped, "well thank you so much for looking out for me, I feel like I should repay you, I cant just let you leave without doing something for you" the Rhydon said, the Aggron looked out to the falling sun and smiled, the Rhydon soon looked at the sun and a idea popped in his head.

"do you want to stay the night?, the sun will fall soon, and you will have to walk in the dark...why not stay with me" the Rhydon said, the Aggron looked back at him and smiled, "you trust me that much?" the Aggron said with surprise, the Rhydon nodded and looked down, "you looked out for me...i just feel the need to repay you" the Rhydon said.

The Aggron sighed and smiled at him, "would it be alright if I stayed with you for the night?" the Aggron said, the Rhydon nodded and looked at him, "sure, friends?" he said, putting his hand out, the Aggron looked at his hand and smiled, "friends" he said and shook his hand. The Rhydon smiled and happily growled, as he made a new friend, maybe the one he's been searching for.

They sat down in Rhydon's cave, sitting a few metres away form each other, the Aggron looked down and sighed, "how long have you lived here Rhydon?" he said, Rhydon looked at him "only a year ago, I came here to..." he said, soon stopping and looking down, Aggron opened his eyes and looked at Rhydon "came here for what?" he said.

Rhydon gulped and shook his head, "ahh I just wanted to find a mate for mating season, as you can see...no such luck" he said, Aggron gave a small chuckled and smiled at him, "i know what that's like, its hard to find a nice female around these days" Aggron stated.

"yeah..." Rhydon said, soon looking down and sighing "my first mating season...and I wont even find a mate" Rhydon said depressingly, Aggron closed his eyes again and looked down, "hmmm...its my fifth mating season..." Aggron said, Rhydon looked at him and tilted his head, "wait...its your mating season too" Rhydon said, Aggron nodded "correct" he said calmly.

"have you ever mated?" Rhydon asked, aggron smirked and nodded again, "of course I have..." soon looking down, "but not for four years..." he said depressingly, Rhydon continued to look at him, "so you've had it rough too" Rhydon said, Aggron shook his head, "not like you my friend, you went through hell" he said.

Rhydon sighed and thought _"i wonder if I can help repay him...i wonder if aggron wants to mate"_. Rhydon looked down and smiled, "aggron...i..." Rhydon said, soon blushing slightly and closing his mouth, "never mind" he said, Aggron noticed how strangely he acted, and smiled.

"you want to mate" Aggron said deviously, smiling at him with sharp eyes, Rhydon fell back in shock and panicked, "w-what!, what are you crazy" he said, shuffling back to the cave wall. Aggron chuckled and got up, "come on Rhydon, think about it...we can help each other out, cant we?" he said, slowly moving towards Rhydon.

Rhydon got to his feet and nervously leaned his back against the wall, "Aggron?...maybe, I mean...what?" he said, Aggron walked over to Rhydon and placed his hands above Rhydon's head, staring close to him, "come on Rhydon...i can see it in your eyes, I can see your lust...come on" he said, breathing heavily down Rhydon's neck.

Rhydon blushed and looked at Aggron, "well...i was thinking about repaying you..." Rhydon said, "go on" Aggron said, as he smelled Rhydon's neck and took in his scent, Rhydon's started shaking in embarrassment, "i was going to offer you...maybe...be mates?" he said, Aggron growled and kissed Rhydon's neck, "i've been waiting to find a mate...for so long, I would happily take you as a repayment" Aggron said heavily, trailing his tongue up Rhydon's neck.

Rhydon started breathing heavily, the thought of mating rushing through his mind, the chance to finally experience a pure mating session. "Aggron..." Rhydon said in a heavy breath, Aggron pulled his tongue away and looked into Rhydon's eyes, "i know..." he said, soon pressing his mouth against his, Rhydon's hands made their way to Aggron's hips as they kissed.

Aggron forced his tongue in and circled it around Rhydon's mouth, Rhydon tried returning the tongue play but was blocked by Aggron's dominant tongue. Aggron's member soon poked at Rhydon's waist, it being hard and throbbing with want, "i want in" Aggron said, as he forced his cock to press harder against Rhydon, "dominant type...i wasn't expecting it" Rhydon said, soon reaching to grasp Aggron's large member.

"i can play that game too" Rhydon said with a smirk, soon pumping Aggron's cock fast, Aggron growled with his mouth shut, in pleasure but not showing it. Aggron's hands gripped Rhydon's shoulder's tight and pushed him hard against the wall, "harder" Aggron growled, soon reaching in and assaulting his neck with a rough kiss, Rhydon started pumping his member harder and faster, soon kissing him on the neck as well.

Aggron's claw slowly dug in and out of Rhydon's shoulder's, showing Rhydon that he was in pleasure, "come on, harder!" Aggron demanded, his kisses becoming hurtful to Rhydon, "ahh stop aggron" Rhydon moaned, pushing the side of his head against Aggron's, "just pump" Aggron growled, resisting his push and continuing to kiss.

Rhydon gripped Aggron's member harder and pumped faster, Rhydon feeling a bit of pain form Aggron's kisses. Aggron pulled away and smiled, "your pretty good, I'm going to cum", he soon pushed his mouth against Rhydon's, slipping his tongue in and playing with Rhydon's tongue.

Aggron soon released his cum and it spurted out on Rhydon's chest, Aggron growling in pleasure as he continued to kiss, Rhydon's hand's came to a slow stop, and he forced the kiss to break, "damn Aggron, why so rough!" Rhydon yelled, breathing heavily with his eyes closed, "cause I like it, your turn" Aggron said in heavy breaths, soon reaching down and grabbing Rhydon's hard member.

Rhydon moaned in the feeling of Aggron grip his member tight, Aggron stared with slow pumps, that quickly escalated to high speed pumps, Rhydon growled in pleasure and kissed Aggron's neck, licking and breathing heavily on it.

"Aggron...harder!" Rhydon growled, Aggron licked Rhydon's face and tightened his grip on him, "i bet you want to put this somewhere" Aggron growled, Rhydon quickly nodded with eyes closed, "yes...i think I do" he moaned.

Aggron's grip softened and he turned around, "don't take your time, just make it quick" Aggron growled, Rhydon held Aggron's hips as he pushed his cock into Aggron's rear, Aggron closed his eyes In the feeling, "wow that feels good" Aggron growled quietly.

Rhydon soon placed his hands on Aggron's shoulders and sucked at his neck, starting his thrust quickly, "your pretty tight. It feels good" Rhydon growled, licking at Aggron's neck, "fuck, harder man" Aggron growled, Rhydon went faster at his command, his hot breaths falling past Aggron's neck.

Aggron's tail wagged in the feeling of how fast he was going, Rhydon's tail also wagging in pleasure, "damn I'm close" Rhydon said, Aggron reached down and pumped his own cock, making himself feel more pleasure, and making drips of cum fall to the ground.

Rhydon's grip became harder and he released his cum into Aggron's tight rear, "ahh yes, its so good" Rhydon moaned as he released, Aggron growled happily as he felt his rear fill with his partners cum, "keep it coming" Aggron moaned, as his pumping on his own cock became faster.

Rhydon quickly pulled out and pushed back in with force, shooting a shot of cum with each one he did. Aggron soon released his second orgasm, spurting cum onto the floor and his mouth opening wide as he let his tongue out, Rhydon came to a slow stop and panted heavily, "fuck...fuck that was..." Rhydon moaned, Aggron nodded and smiled, "yeah it was...amazing" Aggron said in heavy breaths.

Rhydon pulled out and cum leaked from Aggron's rear, Rhydon's cock also dripping with cum, Aggron turned to face Aggron and he collapsed on his body, his head resting on Rhydon's shoulder, "thanks...for letting me...stay" Aggron said in heavy breaths, soon closing his eyes and falling unconscious, he was about to fall back until Rhydon caught him.

"no problem..." Rhydon said panting heavily, his arms holding Aggron up as he reached in and kissed him softly on the lips, "i love you...Aggron" he said, as he could feel aggron's heavy breaths run down his back. Rhydon sat Aggron down against the wall and he sat down next to him, resting his head on his shoulder and closing his eyes.

"mates...i hope it lasts" Rhydon said under his breaths, soon falling asleep on his shoulder. They both slept happily, next to each other and cum painted parts of their body's, both breathing heavily and smiling.

Rhydon woke up, alone, with his mate no where to be seen. "Aggron?..." Rhydon said, looking around and rubbing his eyes, he soon got to his feet and stretched out, "hey Aggron" Rhydon said, he got no answer, and it soon came to his mind that Aggron had left him.

Rhydon looked at the wall and found a message, no doubt it was from Aggron. **"sorry Rhydon...i'm leaving, we had fun, and I like you...but I don't see how I can live with you, I'm sorry Rhydon, don't take this too hard...love you, Aggron"** the message on the wall said, Rhydon looked down and felt a tear come to his eye, "yea...i...understand" Rhydon sobbed, his tear hitting the ground as he was already missing his partner.

Rhydon punched the wall angrily and cried out, "why Aggron!...come back" he yelled, his punch making a hole in the wall, his tears falling on his arm, "n-no...come back please" he continued to sulk.

"hey man, calm down will ya!, it was just a joke" a voice said, Rhydon quickly looked at the cave entrance to see Aggron smiling at him, "...Aggron..." Rhydon said, soon rushing towards him, Aggron put out his arms to hug him, only to be punched in the chest, "you bastard!, don't scare me like that" Rhydon said as he stopped crying and was filled with joy.

Aggron smiled and hugged him back, "i was just joking around, I wanted to see how you would react if I did leave, you must really like me" Aggron said, Rhydon softly punched his chest a few time, "of course I like you, I love you Aggron, I don't want you to leave...your my only friend" Rhydon said with a smile and a blush.

"man you cant keep sulking, I'm going to have to toughen you up" Aggron said happily, his arms hugging him tightly and his lips pressing against Rhydon's head, kissing him softly on the head. Rhydon pulled away and looked into Aggron's eyes, "you...i had fun last night, thanks" Rhydon said, Aggron smiled and nodded, "it was good, i'll give you that" Aggron said.

Rhydon slowly moved his head to Aggron's, his eyes coming to a close as he passionately kissed him, Aggron did the same and enjoyed it very much. Aggron pulled away and blushed, "i wont let anything happen to you again, only I get to mate with you" Aggron said with a grin, Rhydon grinned back and kissed his chest, "same to you...big guy" Rhydon said happily, his eyes closed and his head resting against Aggron's chest.


End file.
